Love of the Soulless
by cici-2494
Summary: As I was pulled to my feet I felt faint and the last thing I saw where those burgundy eyes before everything went black. I suck at summaries :/ Anyway enjoy. Rated T...for now.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any MGLN characters though I wish I did hehe.

The night was cold. There was not a person in sight. I just got off work and I was making my way home through an alley when I heard a noise coming from behind. I turned but there was no one there. I kept walking but developed a feeling that I was being watched. I quickened my pace and heard steps behind me. I didn't turn around but I started to jog. The steps behind me also quickened so I started running. I could hear the steps coming closer and closer. I hit a wall, no I was slammed into a wall. A guy in his mid 30s was pinning my hands on each side to the wall. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

"You though you were gonna get away from me, huh?" he said.

I knew that he was drunk, I could smell it in his breath. I shook my head.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to get to my house" I said tears in my eyes.

"But I wanted to play" he said with a wicked smile of his face. "Don't you want to play?" he asked me.

"No. Please let me go!" I said turning my head.

"Well, that's too bad." That's all he said.

The next thing I knew he takes out a pocket knife and cuts my shirt open. I cry even harder and asked him to stop once more. He doesn't heard me anymore. When he is about to cut my bra open a strong voice appears out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a mysterious figure a few feet away from us.

The man who was attacking me turned around and put me behind his back still pinning me to the wall. I couldn't move so I couldn't see anything that was happening, I could only hear.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" he said taking a few steps forward letting me fall to the ground.

I could see the figure now. It was tall, blond and a GIRL! Suddenly I felt the need to protect her. I didn't want that man to abuse her too. I didn't want her to end up like me. So I called my attacker's attention.

"Leave her out of this. Come back and we will play all you want, just leave her out" Not even thinking twice of what I said until the words were already out of my mouth.

The man turned around and said. "So now you wanna play? Too bad that playing with two is so much better than playing with one." he turned towards the other girl. "You wanna play this game too sweetheart?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Out of nowhere the blond appeared in front of him with her own smile on her face. She punched him in the gut and he man let out a scream of pain. He tried to punch her put the blond caught his hand and crushed in hers. While he was screaming with pain this is what the blond said "I warned you" as she said it she bit the man on the neck. Her red eyes closed and she let out a moan of pleasure. The man screamed and struggled and eventually lost consciousness. When the man black out she let go of his neck and thats when I saw the fangs covered in blood. I was scared of this girl and I was so horrified with what I had just witnessed that I didn't hear what she said. I was still staring at the man when I heard her voice close to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked moving towards me.

"Don't get close to me! What are you? Don't hurt me...please!" I pleaded and moved away from her.

"I am not going to hurt you. As for what I am, I think you already know." She looked at me with a serious expression on her face that told me that she wasn't lying.

"Did...did you kill him?" I said looking at her incredibly crimson eyes.

"No. Although I should from what he was gonna do to you and what he pretended to do to me. I will call the ambulance so they come pick him up and then he will be fine." said the blond avoiding my eyes and looking at the man with a disgusted expression. After calling the ambulance she walked over to me and extended her hand.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Believe it or not I am a vampire that can control her thirst so I won't randomly attack you. Please let me help you."

"Okay" was all I said and I took her hand. I was surprised when her hand was warm and not cold as you would expect it to be. Wait...What was I doing accepting the hand of a vampire. Letting her help me after she attacked a man not long ago in front of me. Was I crazy? Did I wish for my own death? She saw my hesitation and notice my hand letting go of hers.

"Please. I won't hurt you. I am sorry you had to witness that but I was honestly trying to help you and I wasn't going to kill him." She said as she tighten her grip on my hand just a bit.

I looked at her eyes and I knew she was being honest so I stopped trying to pull my hand back and let her help me instead. As I was pulled to my feet I felt faint and the last thing I saw where those burgundy eyes before everything went black.

To be continued...

_Author's Note:_

_Okay so this is the first time that I write something like this. It's also the first time that I publish anything, anywhere. Go easy on me, I am not such a great writter but your reviews are welcome. Thanks :)_


End file.
